Surprise Gift
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Trish Stratus' little brother comes into the WWE at eightteen, and she has a gift for him. INCEST AND STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. Blake created by me.


Surprise Gift

It was June of 2004. Bobby Stratigias, better known by his new ring name, Blake Status, had been interviewed by the World Wrestling Entertainment promotion on whether he should be allowed to make a few appearances. The reason being why they even thought about it was because of him being Trish Status' brother.

Well, eventually, Bobby ended up signing a one year development deal with the WWE. His older sister, Trish, had no idea on what was going on. She never paid any attention to her family anymore and stuck on her own.

As it turned out, Bobby had gotten so great in wrestling, that he was as far as he was going to be in FCW. By March 2005, he signed a new contract, with the one year development deal being flushed down the toilet.

So now, he had been scheduled to be in a match on Monday Night Raw, going up against Triple H in a set squash match. While Trish was backstage to take a look at the show schedules and matches, she had found her little brother would be going up against the mean bean talent burying machine, Triple H. This made her gasp a bit.

'What? Bobby? In here? How? I thought you'd have to be at least over eighteen to be here…', she thought. Then it hit her. Perhaps Bobby had already turned eighteen? Trish never cared to learn her family's birth dates, or anything of that matter anymore. She mostly had only cared about herself.

"Well, maybe he has turned eighteen by now. I guess he would have. Wow. Last time I remember seeing the little guy, he was pretty out of shape. Poor Bobby going up against that muscle bound Trips.", she quietly said to herself, giggling at thinking of the outcome of the match.

Later on, Trish had gotten the clean pin fall victory over Christy Hemme.

'What a little slut.', Trish thought to herself as she excited the arena. While backstage, looking on at a television set, she saw Triple H's music hit. He was talking trash about Bobby, calling him by his new apparent ring name, Blake Status. While Triple H was talking junk on the mic, he made a few insults at him for thinking he could make it in the business just for being a Stratus. Then Bobby's generic music hit, and the well toned eighteen-year-old come out on stage. This had Trish shocked.

'Oh my…what the heck happened to him?', she thought, seeing him in his newly worked out body. His stomach was rippled with a six-pac, his shoulders were broad and long, his neck was so muscular you could barely tell he had one. And in his tights, Trish couldn't help but notice the "package" he was sporting.

Pretty soon though, as in fifteen seconds, Bobby had fell victim to a pedigree. One. Two. Three. Triple H did his usual gloating and had excited the ring after taunting a fallen Bobby. Trish raised an eyebrow at the outcome. "Yeah, figured as much."

Bobby had gotten up, and walked out of the arena. While he was doing so, he was met by big sister Trish, who was sarcastically clapping for him.

"Wow, great job, little brother. You sure showed him.", Trish told him, breaking out a laugh, having fun with teasing him. Bobby just put his hands on his muscular waist and looked down for a moment to think of a reply.

"Yeah, I know I didn't do too good. Do you really have to rub it in? I thought I would at least get a hug or something like, "welcome to the WWE, Bobby."", he said. Trish made a fake sad face, continuing to have fun.

"Oh, boo hoo. Poor little Bobby feels unloved by his big sis.", she said in a faked whiney tone. Bobby was starting to get angry, which Trish was beginning to notice, which, took her back in a bit of surprise.

"Hey…chill out. I'm only playing.", Trish said, trying to calm him down. He shook his head.

"Whatever. By the way, our parents wanted me to tell you that they love you.", and with that, he began to walk off. Trish raised an eyebrow and smiled, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him from walking off.

"Hold on there, big boy. Don't go walking off just yet. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, or whatever.", she said, actually trying to sound sympathetic. Bobby was the one to raise his eyebrow this time.

"Really? Well, thanks for the apology. But I'm just fine.". Bobby would try to walk off once again, and yet again being stopped by Trish.

"What's the rush? Come on back to my locker room, we can catch up on some things.", said Trish, getting more and more interested in her little brother. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." was his reply. Later on as the two were walking down the WWE halls in silence. Eventually they did get to her locker room.

"Here we are." she said, turning the knob and inviting her little brother inside. He stepped in and took a seat down, as did Trish.

"So…", Bobby quietly said, eyeballing the room. "How have you been here in the WWE? Do they treat you well?", he asked. Trish smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I get treated like a queen, hon. I love it here. I mean, look at me, I'm Women's Champion.", she told him, placing her belt she had been carrying all this time down on the coffee table. Bobby let out a smile.

"That's good.", was all he thought of to say. Now it was Trish's turn to ask a question or two.

"How are mom and dad?", she asked him, not having to take long at all to think of something.

"They're alright. They watch you on RAW every week. So have I. You've been doing great for yourself I see. I just hope I can get the same success you've gotten.", he told her. Trish let out a big smile from what seemed like a compliment to her.

"Aw, thanks.", she replied, pecking his cheek, a bit taking him off guard and causing him to actually blush. This pretty much caused Trish to giggle upon noticing it. "So, I take it that you're eight teen now, huh?", she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I am. I turned eight teen last September.", Bobby said, trying to remove his blush. Trish was starting to sense his growing nervousness, and she believed she knew why.

"Wow, my baby brother is all grown up. How nice.", she said, wrapping arm around his shoulder to gently hug him.

"Heh…I guess…", he replied. The way Trish was acting and talking to him were making him think of her as a tad seductive, despite their family, the thought didn't leave his mind. He just smiled at her.

"Is something wrong?", she asked him, starting to stare into his eyes now. Bobby gulped on his own saliva.

"Uh…no, nothing is…why do you ask?". Trish smiled.

"Well, you're beginning to act a bit tense. And that pedigree you received earlier is probably still hurting, right?", she asked him. He slowly nodded. "Okay, how about I rub your neck? I've been told I give a good massage.".

Bobby's blush grew a deep red, and Trish was figuring out why and experimenting with it as she went on. Bobby took a moment to think. 'Wow…she's my sister, but I haven't had anything to do with her in so long, and now it's like I'm getting aroused by her…this is too weird.', he thought before he replied with an "Alright", deciding on going along with it.

Bobby turned his back to his sister the best he could, being on the couch and all. Trish would bring her hands around his shoulders and smoothly pressed down on his skin, rubbing her hands across his body. He was still in his ring tights, and Trish had put on a messily low-cut t-shirt with jeans.

He didn't mean to, but in the midst of Trish's rubbing pleasure, Bobby accidentally let out a slight moan. Trish raised an eyebrow and a smirk slyly grew on her face. She would then stand up off of the couch and stand in front of him.

"Hey, it sounds like you were liking that. Would you mind doing me next?", she asked. "My shoulders and neck aren't feeling too well either.". Bobby thought for a moment. 'Well, this is going kind of well. Apparently she hasn't noticed that moan I let out, and now I get…to touch that smooth skin…', he thought before he replied with an "Okay.".

Bobby would slide back down the couch Trish had in her locker room as she got on the far edge. Bobby would place his firm, muscular hands around the sides of her neck and shoulders, gently squeezing and rubbing firmly. Trish began to feel great with her little brother's big hands working her neck.

"A little lower, baby.", she told him. Wow. Baby. That sounds nice, Bobby thought. So he did what his big sister told him so, and he brought his hands lower down her back, continuing to caress her, trying to get some form of reaction of pleasure from her. Eventually it worked as she had let out a gasp or two.

"Mm, that's good. I like your hands, Bobby.", she said as she turned around, ending the rubbing session, smiling at him. Bobby smiled back. "So, eight teen, huh?", she said.

"Yeah…I'm an adult now…", he quietly said, looking down a bit. Trish made a seductive grin.

"Well, I guess your birthday present is long over do…", she said, bringing her hand to the back of his head to rub it. Bobby was too confused right now to catch on.

"P-Present? What do you mean?". Trish smiled at her little brother's innocence.

"Me, you goof.", she whispered in his ear, right before she suddenly attached her lips to his, shoving him down on his back while getting on top of his lap, pressing her hands on his chest, bringing down her face, embracing him in a passionate kiss, closing her eyes as his went wide from a large dose of surprise. That soon faded as his lust for his sister was unlocked, while he savagely groped his sister's buttocks with his large hands, kissing her back before being pushed down on the couch.

"You're such a young stud now…", said Trish, right before she raised up and grabbed her t-shirt, raising it up off of her torso, revealing her black bra to her brother. Bobby's eyes went wide once more, eyeballing his sister's busty bra-glad chest. "Do you like what you see, sweetie?", she maturely asked him. A grin grew on his face.

"Yes…this is great…", he told her, before removing his hands off of her ass to rub her back, trying to unhook her bra, but to no avail. She rolled her eyes. 'What is it with men and bras?', she thought, before moving her hand to swat his off of her bra so she could get it off herself. Within seconds, it fell down to the ground, her bare bosom being shown.

Bobby's mouth hung open, about to literally drool himself. Trish giggled once more at seeing her brother's obvious happiness. "I take it you like them.", she said, pressing her hands on them to jiggle them a bit. Bobby's cock would start to grow harder, springing up a bit. Trish could feel it against her waist.

"Oh my. What do we have here?", she asked, sliding her hand under his tights to grab his semi-erect six inch prick, stroking it somewhat in attempt to get it harder, to avail. Bobby leaned his head back as he let out soft moans, laying his arms down, feeling his sister's hand work it's way on his cock. "Do you like it, baby?", Trish seductively asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah…", was all that came out of his mouth. Trish would slightly raise up off of him to grab his wrestling tights, pulling them down off of his feet, while untying his boots and tossing them somewhere around the room. This would reveal his now fully erect eight inch package to her, which took her off guard for a bit.

"Oh…wow, babe, nice cock you're sporting there…", she said right before she bent her torso over to take a lick up his shaft, placing her hand on the front of it to hold it in place. This caused Bobby to gasp from a sudden pleasurable feeling as he moved his head down to feel his sister's hair.

"Yeah! Please, Trish, more!", he desperately asked her, his eyes filled with desire and lust. Trish would give him a wicked grin before taking a few more licks up his shaft, moving her hands on her little brother's stomach to run them across his rock hard abdominals.

"Mm…yeah…", Trish said in delight as she continued to lick around her brother's member, before kicking off the shoes she had put on after her match with Hemme and removing her jeans, revealing no panties, but instead a shaven pussy. Bobby saw this, and could see a little bit a pink under her skin, which made him smile.

"So…I take it we're going to go all of the way?", Bobby cutely asked her. Trish laughed a bit while pushing his head back.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride, kiddo.", she told him before positioning herself above his cock, slowly squatting on it just to get the head in, having to place her feet on the couch just right to keep herself from going completely on it.

She'd slowly start to grind herself around the head of his member, earning soft whimpers from her little brother, before going a tiny bit further down on him, doing the same routine before pushing his entire shaft into her cunt, making herself moan a bit as well.

"Oh, Trish…this is incredible…", Bobby said reaching out to grab one of his sister's breasts, feeling around it. Trish would put her hand on the back of Bobby's head to raise him up, now straddling him, as she placed his face on her left breast, where he'd take her nipple into his mouth to suckle on it, moving his other hand on her right breast to grope it, making Trish lean her head back and moan a tad loud.

"That's it baby, like that…", she said, liking her little brother's impressive work on her chest. Now that Bobby was raised up, she had a little more room to get her other leg on the couch, her toes pinching his legs as she rocked back and forth on top of his dick.

Bobby would move his free hand down to Trish's back, rubbing it before he took his other hand off of her breast to place them on her sides, moving her up and down on his cock some more, causing Trish to gasp a bit.

"Yeah, baby…", he slowly said, feeling her clit being stretched by Bobby's dick. Her breasts would flow up and down as her body was rocked by his hands.

"Such great tits…", Bobby lustfully said, licking around them in an animalistic form, causing Trish to smile in approval.

"Keep it up, big boy…", she told him, feeling close to an orgasm. Bobby continued having fun with his sister's chest, taking a few minutes to have fun with them before raising his head up to his sister's.

"Do you…uh, want to switch positions…or something…", Bobby asked, wondering if that would make his sister happy. She didn't mind.

"Alright baby.", she told him, getting up and turning around getting on her hands and knees, sticking her ass up in the air, which faced his head.

"Do what you want for me, this is all for you.", she told him. Bobby placed his hands on her ass, moving his face down to literally kiss his sister's ass, rubbing her cheeks before raising up to slide his cock into her soaked cunt, causing Trish to moan in a good feeling.

"Oh yeah, give it to me Bobby…", she told him, wanting him to go all out on her, which he greatly did, slowly but steadily going in and out of his sister's cunt, before starting to go faster and harder, his ball sack slamming against her waist. Noises of love making and pleasure could be heard as the two became one, with Bobby bending himself over to where his stomach was on top of his sister's back, grabbing her breasts as he roughly pumped his dick into her.

"These things…are great…", he said in between moans, fondling with his sister's impressively sized mounds as he roughly humped into her. Trish was groaning from being pounded so hard, from feeling so terrifically overwhelmed in surprise in how animalistic her brother is acting.

Eventually after love making in the same position without the two coming to their orgasm, Bobby had rolled them over, with his back being pressed against the couch, with Trish's back against his front, while me moved his hand down her smooth leg to raised it up a bit, her foot being in the air with him continuously pounding her pussy roughly, causing her to nearly scream.

"Yes Bobby! More! Harder!", she begged him as Bobby was going as hard as he could. Pretty soon, Trish had her orgasm, cumming all around Bobby's penis. He had yet to cum, however. Bobby realized what his sister did, so he took a moment to rest with her until she recuperated.

Soon after, Trish spoke. "Wow…my baby brother is suck a sexy little stud…", she said, getting down on her knees in front of him. Bobby knew what she planned on doing as he moved his dick near her face. Trish would grab it and slowly move it to her mouth, not taking any time on teasing him, practically engulfing it inside of her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his haft, licking around the underbelly. Pretty soon, he had shot his load inside of her mouth, which had dripped down on her chest. Trish gave him a smile when she looked up at him, wiping the cum off of face and swallowing what was in her mouth before getting back up and sitting next to him, placing her arm around his shoulders.

"I know it's late, but happy eighteenth birthday, little bro.", she said, moving her face to give him a peck on his lips. Bobby leaned his head back for a moment to rest before speaking.

"I love you, sissy.", she cutely told her. Trish smiled at him.

"Couldn't ask for a better little bro. I love you too, Bobby.

The End


End file.
